The present invention relates to a pair of riding pants in the form of jeans, in particular for use in Western-style equitation, which can be used for women, men as well as children.
Riding pants, i.e. pants that are suited in particular to the demand in equitation, come in various designs and differ from other pants as far as cut as well as material selection, workmanship, leather trimming etc. are concerned. These modifications are intended to take into account the special demands when the rider comes into contact with the saddle or the horse. In Western-style equitation, jeans are traditionally worn on the horse and basically resemble the typical design of jeans, except for the longer selection of pant legs to compensate when the pants are slightly pulled up during riding.
In conventional jeans, front and back pant panels of each pant leg are interconnected by side seams, whereby the front pant panels have a same width and are normally narrower than the back pant panel, and whereby both side seams as viewed from the construction line in midsection of the front and back pant panels have a same distance on both sides. The inner side seam runs along the leg inner side of the wearer approximately in midsection thereto so that the respective side seams precisely oppose one another, i.e. in 180° spaced-apart relationship. As a result, the inner side seams run along the leg inner sides of the jeans. This causes pressure and chafing areas on the leg inner sides of the rider during riding, when the rider comes into contact with the horse belly. In addition, the seam line of these jeans may cause chafing or wounds above the legs in the sensitive areas of the buttock and crotch when the rider moves relative to the saddle.
To address these problems, riding jeans have been developed that have seams that are shifted to the “outside” in an effort to reduce the chafing effect on the inside body parts. Apart from a poor aesthetic look, the seams, despite being shifted to the “outside”, still cause a chafing effect on the inside, rendering these types of riding jeans unsatisfactory. Another approach involves jeans with so-called “seamless” pant legs, in which a single side seam runs outside of the inner leg area. This type of jeans can, however, be cut only “tubular” so that the shape of the leg, knee, or thigh cannot be taken into account and thus the fit of such jeans is unsatisfactory in the leg area, causing again chafing areas as a result of crease formation and being aesthetically inadequate.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved pair of pants to obviate prior art shortcomings.